maybe just maybe
by LettyGurl13
Summary: Leon an Letty come back from Berlin and find Mia,Dom and Brian. will Dom take Letty back?and will Leon fit in with the remains of the team?
1. We meet again with letty?

Hey this is my first story ever! If you don't like it please still review and let me know what I can do to make it better or more appealing. Thanks! Oh and I don't any fast and furious characters or jet blue. they all belong to their respectful owners.

Leon and Letty were tired and couldn't wait to land already. Both of them had just finished their last job and it was the most difficult of all, hijacking a military convoy. Letty was worn out, she couldn't wait to see the faces of Mia and Dominic once they saw she was alive. "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts the plane is now descending". The captain said over the speaker. "Hey Leon were almost there". He woke up and looked down at the beautiful city of Hawaii. "Wow"

"We have now landed in Hawaii Thank you so much for choosing jet blue airlines."

Once Leon and Letty were off the plane and had their luggage they got a taxi to the car dealership and both bought a car to their liking.(A.N Leon and Letty have a lot of money from the hijackings).when letty got in her new car she threw it into drive and started dialing her phone with Leon close behind her. "O'Conner residence." Mia answered the phone just as she knew she would. "Excuse me for the interruption but you have a guest on her way with a close friend you might be happy to see." Letty said in her best voice professional women voice she could manage without throwing up just at the sound of her voice. "Um okay well tell them I'll be waiting" Mia said sounding very confused.

(20 MIN. LATER)

Leon and Letty finally pulled up at Mia's house. But before Letty could get out of the car Mia flew out the door as fast as her pregnant women legs could carry her. "LEON!" Mia yelled. "How did you know it was me?" Leon asked once he escaped Mia's death hug. "I heard your car I know its new but I could tell you would have a car like that. wait how exactly did you get this car?"

"long story but –" Mia didn't let Leon have a chance to finish his sentence before she looked at Letty's car.

"Who's that?" she asked. "it really looks like something Letty would buy." Tears started forming in her eyes. Letty couldn't take it anymore she took a deep breath and opened the door. Mia put both hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! LETTY!" Mia jumped into lettys arms. Dom and Brian came outside to see what all of Mia's screaming was about. And the second Letty's eyes met Dom's , Letty was the one to throw herself on him.

Okay so tell me what you think please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions.


	2. conversation

Hey! It's me again! Thanks for your review's (people who actually did) I'm working on making these chapters a little longer but I'm just starting and want to pace myself. Here's the story…

Dom wasn't expecting Letty to throw herself on him. She really wasn't that type of person to do that but he liked the perfect fit of her body into his arms so he gave her a breathless hug missing the feel of her body on his. "Um, Dom I can't really breathe right now". She said breathless. "Oh, sorry I just can't believe you're here, Alive". Dom was completely taken aback by her presence. "Yeah well I kind of saved your life". Letty shrugged her shoulders. "What? How?" Dom didn't have a clue as to how Letty could save his life. But its Letty where talking about, she could grab any skanks hair and rip it off her head just to get her off her man. She had never really gone that far but she certainly could if she wanted. "Okay how about we go inside and eat then Leon and Letty can explain where they've been these past two years." Mia was getting impatient both her baby and herself where getting hungry. "okay then come on I'll start the grill." Dom started walking inside. "Letty you want the grill or the salad?" Mia asked her referring as to which one Letty was going to work with. Letty looked back at Her pregnant Mia, they were just like sisters they knew exactly what the other wanted. "Grill" Both letty and Mia said together. They both smiled. "Well then come on then "Dom grabbed Letty's hand and walked her to the backyard.

"Why did you leave?"Dom asked suddenly. "What?" Letty didn't understand, well she did but she didn't want to ruin the goo mood and talk about being hurt.

"You left why? And how did you save my life? Do you even understand the pain I went through because I thought you where dead?"Dom's voice rose with every word. Letty looked down and sighed.

"now you know how I felt when you left me in D.R."Letty's eyes watered at the memory, but she refused to let them fall. Now Dom felt bad, he didn't mean to hurt letty he just wanted to protect her,

"I didn't mean to cause you so much pain I just didn't want you locked up. to she your eyes to dull and blank have the life sucked out of you like it was from me when I left, I wanted you just the way you are."

Letty's tears could no longer be held back she let them fall freely. Her hands went to her eyes to wipe them away but she was beat to it. Dom's warm hands were wiping her tears away for her.

"I-I cleared your name, I mean Leon and I cleared all your name's. You, Brian even…Elena."

At Elena's name, Dom froze he didn't know she had dirt on her hands but he also didn't know letty knew about her.

"look I would trade her for you in a heartbeat. I love you so much."

Letty's lips curved into a that Dom missed so much it made his heart hurt. They where interrupted by Mia's scream.

What do you think? please review!


	3. hospital surprise

Hey! Sorry I delayed so much I usually post in the next couple of days following my last post. But anyway I know you've been waiting for this chapter so here you go..

At Mia's scream Dom and Letty ran inside. "What's wrong?" Dom asked franticly. "Oh. My water broke and I got excited." Letty rolled her eyes at this. "Only Mia"

"Well let's get to the hospital already." Brian said. Everyone rushed around getting everything they needed and 10 min. later they were on their way to greet the newest member of the family to the world. Dom, Letty and Leon were in the delivery room at Mia's side. Everything was quiet and clam until Mia had to push. "Okay Mia you have give me a big push" the doctor told Mia. Letty and Brian were each holding one of Mia's legs so they had a front and center view of the baby. Mia gave a big push and the next thing you knew you could hear the beautiful cry's of a healthy baby girl. Mia soon fell asleep so once the baby was clean they gave her to Letty. Dom couldn't miss the huge smile she had on her face when she looked at little Lilly. Dom felt so selfish, how could he keep Letty from having a family? He knew she always loved kids. But what if Letty had moved on? His heart would burn and die. But he had been with Elena while she was gone, how could he be mad at her for not wanting to be with him? But she pretended to die! Dom took himself out of his mental war within him and focused on Letty's happiness.

He wanted to make her happy and he only knew one way to do that. He knew he should have done this sooner and he didn't ever want to lose her again so he pulled out the velvet box and slid down on one knee. Leon was talking to Letty until he saw Dom behind her. Leon smiled and told Letty to turn around. She was confused but she turned. She gasped, she didn't almost drop the baby but she held her tighter. "Dom" she said socked. "I don't ever want to lose you again, and I want you for the rest of my life will you marry me?" he asked he was actually afraid she was going to say no because he just didn't know anymore. Letty had no words. So she just nodded her head. And tears started forming in her eyes. Dom sighed in relief and stood. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hard until they were interrupted by Lilly's cry. She had woken up by the tears that fell off Letty's face and onto Her's. Letty wiped the tears off her and Lilly. By now Mia had woken up from Brian and Leon's clapping. "What's going on?" Mia asked sleepy. "Dom and Letty are getting married!" Leon shouted. Leon's sudden yell made Lilly cry even harder. "Here give her to me" Mia asked for Lilly. The second Lilly was in Mia's hands Lilly started to calm down. "She was just born how does she even know who you are?" Leon asked. "I don't know but I read that some babies are comforted by their mothers touch." They were all interrupted by the room door opening and two more surprise visitors came to join them.

So what did you think? Please review I love to read them! I will update as soon as I can but no reviews=no update. Sorry about the quick proposal I know I kind of made u think it was going to be a while until Dom and Letty got back together but I just couldn't help myself. And what about Elena? Well you'll just have to wait to find out.


	4. Big surprise

Omg im so srry I took so long to update but im not going to make you read this so you can go ahead an read enjoy!

As the door opened Jesse and Elena walked in. "are you guys really!" Jesse asked excited by the news he heard on the other side of the door. "Yeah" Letty said happily and blinded Jesse with her new diamond ring. "Finally!" Jesse was so excited about the wedding he couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face for the rest of the night. While everyone was celebrating Lilly's birth and Dom and Letty's engagement. Dom asked Elena to talk. "Congratulations" Elena said first she had to admit she was sad but if her husband came back she knew she would do anything to be with him so she couldn't blame dom. "look I'm sorry I just can't let her get away again." Dom lowered his head a little ashamed in himself. Elena raised his head with her hand and a sad smile on her face. "Look it's okay if my husband was here I wouldn't let him get away either." She got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around and headed to her car. That was the last time they saw Elena in a couple of walked back inside of the room and saw Mia speaking quietly to Letty then saw Leon ,Jesse and Brian catching up on things. Dom walked up to Mia and Letty. "what are you guys talking about?" Dom asked as he wrapped his arm around Letty's waist. Letty flinched a little, she wasn't used to being touched so did noticed but decided to talk about it later. "I was just wondering when you guys are going to have one of your own." Mia said looking down at Lilly "you know considering how many times you two have had sex I'm surprised you don't have some already" Mia smirked. Dom and Letty just smiled at each other

(2 DAYS LATER)

Mia was finally able to go home after delivering Lilly, and they were going to have a barbeque in celebration of her returning home with a healthy baby girl. Letty was at the bank checking her balance when she dropped her phone in shock. She grabbed her phone, jumped into her car and rushed home. "LEON!" Letty yelled when she got to mia's house. Leon rushed to her side "what?" he asked in a panic. "I just checked my balance and there is $1 billion in there!" Letty smiled so wide her mouth hurt but she kept on smiling. "What? how?" Leon asked. "The money from the hijackings its here! You have the money too!" Letty ran passed the frozen Leon to everyone else. "What happened?" Dom asked "are you okay?" doom asked worried "I'm perfect! Let's go house shopping tomorrow and to the furniture store, everything!" Letty didn't know why she was so happy about this but she just was. Leon came up behind her with his phone in hand. "it is here" Leon began to smile too. "What are you guys talking about?" Brian asked. "the military convoy we robbed it and each of us got $1 billion in our accounts!"

Dom smiled, grabbed Letty by the waist and kissed her hard. "I love you" Dom whispered in her ear. "I love you too." The others couldn't hear there sweet exchange of words because they were all busy looking at the extraordinary money deposit. Life was good for now but good things don't last forever….

Please review! I promise to try and update within this week or next week :)


	5. Wedding day

Hey! so sorry for the delay you know there's school then the holidays but I'm on break and my goal is to make sure I get this story up to date! So here we go..

(3 MONTHS LATER) (NO ONES POV)

Today wasn't going to be an ordinary day, today was Dom and Letty's big day! Mia had been taking Letty to plenty of bridal gown shops until they found the perfect one. Letty didn't want something that was too much so she got a simple elegant gown. Well as simple as she could get with mia. Her dress had a beaded part at the top trim and at her waist but with the fortune they had, mia surprised Letty and replaced all the beads with real tiny diamond crystals. Letty didn't realize she was telling the truth until mia had a serious face on. "Mia are you insane!" Letty was in complete shock that mia would do something that crazy. "What! One day you can pass it on or something!" mia started to smile at the thought of Letty passing down her dress to her own daughter. "Mia…this is crazy you put real diamonds on my dress….real diamonds..Real...!" mia just stared at Letty like she was crazy. Letty jumped on mia and pulled her into a tight hug. "Um Letty I can't really breathe." Mia choked out "oh sorry" Letty smiled "mia how did you know that I've always wanted real diamonds on my wedding dress?" mia just simply smiled she always knew there was a little girl inside of all that grease monkey. "Letty we have been best friends since the day I was born. You told me everything and you still do well except the part where you "died"! But you know I remember my stuff." Mia laughed at the memories together. Letty just smiled but that smiled was quickly washed away. She saw Dom and Brian walking towards their room and her dress was out for them to see. The second they opened the door the dress would be the first thing they saw. "Mia hurry put the dress away!" Letty harshly whispered mia almost fell running towards the closet to hang to the dress up luckily mia had only zipped down enough for Letty the see the diamond replacement. "Hey guys the tent people are here" Brian said he just walked out when he was done so did Dom but not before giving Letty a quick kiss. "okay let's start" Dom and Letty had moved into an enormous house near the beach they were going to have the wedding on the beach then everyone was going to walk back to the house its only like a three minute walk back. As the lawn mowers began cutting the grass and people began setting up the tents Letty began to become more nervous. "mia I don't know if I can do it" Letty looked out the window and saw all of their workers setting up the chairs and tying bows to the back of them .Letty nearly passed out "look Letty you will be fine you just need some fresh air" mia pushed Letty gently and fast towards her balcony door so she wouldn't sweat off all of mia's hard work. Once Letty was out there she smelled the freshly cut grass and the salt water from the ocean, she instantly felt better. "Okay lets finish this." mia only had one of Letty's eyes done "Okay" mia smiled and sat Letty down her chair. After an hour or so of finishing Letty's makeup and doing her hair mia wanted to show Letty something. "Letty here" mia placed a silk box in Letty's hand. "What is this?" Letty asked "just open it" mia said softly. Inside was a real diamond barrette. "Mia" Letty sucked in a breath "it was my mom's, she wore it in her wedding and I wore it in mine now you wear it in yours" mia smiled. Letty pulled her in to a tight hug "thank you so much mia" "one day Lilly will wear it in her wedding and if you have a little girl she'll wear it in hers." Mia explained. Mia took the barrette and put it in Letty's hair. It looked great because Letty had very dark brown hair. Letty's hair also turns slightly red in the sun so it would look amazing in her hair. "Okay time for the dress", this was mia's favorite part. Mia slipped the dress on Letty and zipped it placed Letty's new diamond necklace on Letty's neck, it wasn't too big because Letty was already wearing diamond studs and a think diamond bracelet. To mia's surprise Letty wasn't protesting she was just letting mia put jewelry on her. "Wow you're really full of diamonds today" mia joked. Letty just rolled her eyes. "Wow Letty you can really clean yourself up" Brian said when he walked in. Letty smiled "thanks" mia did a lot of preparing to Letty for her big day. Mia nearly had to drag Letty to the mall to go shopping but she finally got her there after two hours. "It's time" Brian said looking at his watch. Some of mia and Letty's close friends were the bridesmaids. They wore long silky silver gowns; it looked like they were wearing a beautiful silver waterfall. All of them wore the same necklace as Letty and a smaller version of Letty's bracelet. "Okay let's go" mia said excitedly she grabbed Letty's wrist and pulled her towards the door. all of them began walking down to the beach ,and when they got there Letty fell in love with the decorations, she loved the island theme to it. Yet inside the tents it was a completely different theme. "Alright get this over with." Brian smiled gave mia a quick kiss and kissed Letty on the cheek. "Good luck grease monkey" Brian looked at Letty and smiled. Since Letty's dad died in her childhood she asked brain to walk her down the aisle, she could have just walked by herself but she didn't want to be alone and she wanted someone's hand to squeeze when she got nervous. Letty just rolled her eyes. One by one the bridesmaids walked down the aisle with the grooms men then it was mia's turn she was walking down with Lilly other than a grooms men. "Okay don't fall" mia winked at Letty. "Well thanks" Letty said rolling her eyes. For Letty rolling her eyes were one way you could tell she was nervous. Or was just because she was a smart ass? Eh maybe both. "it's our turn" Brian nudged Letty. they were in lettys little bridal hut on the beach so none could see her and Brian yet even her hut had white bows and ribbon on it. And just as Letty was about to take a step out of the hut, she stopped herself. She turned towards Brian "Brian I'm scared" she was suddenly very nervous. Mia just reached the end of the aisle and she turned towards them. Everyone stood awaiting Letty. "Letty its ok Dom's waiting you'll be fine I promise" Letty smiled "stop making promises buster "they both grinned. "Okay" Letty took a deep breath and stepped outside. The whole crowd smiled but the biggest smile she saw was Dom's.

Soooooo?i hope you liked it! I read breaking dawn and I loved the dresses that Bella's bridesmaids were wearing. Letty's wedding dress was inspired by a David's bridal gown and khole kardashians wedding dress I just loved hers. But please review and I could use some ideas like for their honey moon or just anything in general. And sorry I haven't been updating I will try to update soon.


End file.
